Photovoltaic (PV) arrays are formed by mechanically linking together PV modules into an array. Most PV module mounting and grounding systems require the time-consuming use of multiple small fasteners. High part count and slow installation time is a major barrier to reducing PV system costs and adoption. Some attempts have been made to reduce PV system costs and adoption. However, these systems suffer from a number of drawbacks. For example, known mounting and grounding devices require a special flange on the outside of the PV module frame and/or require specially designed tools for installation. Other mounting and grounding systems are not compatible with different types of roofs or structures. Other mounting and grounding systems require a high part count and, as a result, have higher costs. Others are not compatible with grooved PV modules or PV modules comprising a substantially flat outward facing surface on the frame. And still, others do not provide a reliable electrical ground bond between the support base and PV modules.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the figures.